


Their last chapter

by Gizmomis



Series: Ami and Zac [4]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Giving Up, Hurt, Infedelity, Love, Pain, Paralysis, Suicidal Thoughts, blood clut, not wanting help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 23,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmomis/pseuds/Gizmomis
Summary: Ami thought she was finally having her happily ever after When Zachary proposed to her, they had been through so much and now Zac and Tom just had to recover from the injuries the got in the earthquake.But then disaster struck again, making her nearly loose one of them, leaving them all even more wounded, they have a very had recovery in front of them, especially Zac, who has a hard time accepting help from anyone.He starts pushing Ami away in his frustration and right into someone elses arms.. Will Zac ever be okay ? Who will Ami choose ? Is Ami and Zac ever going to get their happily ever after ?





	1. Just when you think everything is good

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth book of Ami and Zac.. I recommend Reading the other 3 first

*Ami*  
Amelia felt her chest contracting in sobbing cramps, fighting to push out more tears, but there were no tears left.

 

Luke held her gently, trying to comfort her, but it was clear he was clinging on his last reserves himself, they last couple of days ups and downs had been taxing on him.

 

It had seemed that he was doing fine, he was slowly recovering, and the thought that he would be back in shape in no time and now this, it just wasn't fair.

 

They had been sitting by his bedside, both her and Luke and talked about the rehabilitation and time in the hospital, when he had started slurring his words, getting incoherent.

 

First they had thought it was due to the still fairly big amount of pain medication he was getting and he had even laughed about it himself.

 

But it got worse and when he suddenly complained that his one eye didn't work, they had gotten scared and Luke called for a doctor, which had been a good choice, as he suddenly got facial paralysis.

 

And before the doctor was finished checking him, he went into violent cramps and lost consciousness and then everything went really fast, suddenly the room was filled with doctors.

 

A blood clot they said, due to the surgery and the stress his body had been under, it had detached and had travelled to his brain.

 

They were still waiting to hear if he pulled through, last message was that they were fighting, they did everything they could, but they couldn't promise anything.

 

If he survived, there would be damage, probably severe damage as it was lodged in the brainstem, so it was not possible to say where and how much he would be affected.

 

She tried to focus on breathing, before entering the room to tell him, she hated having to do this, but he deserved to know, it was one of his best friends.

 

Amelia opened the door slowly and walked in, Luke followed her, he looked up smiling, but the smile disappeared when he saw her face. "Ami dearest, what is wrong ?"

 

"He.. He had a blood clot in the brain, they don't know if he survives". She had thought she could do this, but suddenly the world turned black and the last thing she heard was Luke calling for her, sounding scared.


	2. Cry me a river

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s hard to just wait

*Ami*  
When Amelia awoke again, she was lying in a bed, and had on a monitor measuring her pulse and oxygen levels.

 

"I am happy to see you awake again, we don't need you bedridden as well, do we ?" Luke was smiling sadly at her.

 

She sat up a bit to fast and felt dizzy, black spots dancing before her eyes. "Is there anything new Luke ? How did Tom take it ?"

 

She felt really bad about fainting, like Tom needed that scare on top of the news about Zac.

 

"Tom is of course very upset and you didn't exactly make it better sweetie, but Tom is strong, he is going to be okay". He was fiddling with his watch, looking at his feet.

 

Her head hurt badly and she asked nervously. "Luke, what about Zac ? Is there any news ? Is he...?"

 

"They have gotten the blood clot dissolved, but they can't say yet how much damage it has caused, he is still unconscious and still on breathing support". Luke finally looked directly at her.

 

She closed her eyes, shutting them as hard as possible, a single tear running down her cheek. "There are no guarantee he is coming back are there ? He could be a vegetable right ?"

 

"Yes, the problem is that everything is controlled through the brainstem, so they can't say which areas is effected or how badly, they don't even know if he will be able to breathe on his own". Luke looked very sad.

 

She got up. "I want to be with him, he needs me and he promised to always find me and be there for me, so he just have to keep that promise and come back". 

 

A nurse showed her down to the intensive care room, and she breathed in deeply before walking in, even though he was unconscious she didn't want to be hysterical, she was sure he could hear her.

 

"Hi babe, you really scared me. But you know you have to come back to me right, no matter what, come back to me, because you promised to always find me and I am waiting right here". She gently stroked his hand.

 

It was beyond heartbreaking to see him like this, he was pale and there was tubes and cords everywhere, she didn't know if she was talking to an empty shell.

 

She almost didn't care what was wrong, if he would just come back to her. She would love him even if he couldn't walk or couldn't speak, yes no matter what, if she could just see he was still there.

 

Amelia lifted Zac’s hand to her lips and kissed it lovingly. "And remember we are going to get married right ? I love you so much".

 

She had asked Luke to contact his father and Joel, so they could try and get through to Las Vegas, which wasn't easy due to the earthquake.

 

Amelia stayed by his side all the way through the night, until Luke showed up in the morning, telling her to go get some rest and he would stay with Zac.

 

She didn't want to leave, but Luke threatened to go get a doctor and get her sedated if she didn't go and she gave in at last.

 

She actually fell asleep almost immediately, even though she had thought it would be impossible for her to sleep, but her body was just exhausted.

 

She woke up three hours later, drenched in sweat, she had had a nightmare where she was standing in complete darkness, and she heard both Tom and Zac call out for her from opposite directions.

 

They both sounded like they desperately needed her and she just couldn't choose who to go to, feeling like she would be ripped apart if she didn't choose, but knowing she would have to leave the other alone without help.

 

She found the dream strange, because no matter that she cared deeply about Tom, she would always go to Zac if he needed her, wouldn't she ?

 

Amelia gave up on sleeping and got out of bed, she took a quick shower and put on clean clothes, then she walked down to Toms room. Peaking in, she saw he was awake and she walked inside.

 

"Morning Tom. I am so sorry I fainted yesterday. I thought I was ready to tell you. I am sorry I made it worse". She walked over and sat down next to his bed.

 

Han grabbed her hand gently and send her a weak smile. "It is okay Ami, that you are still standing at all speaks volumes to your incredible strength".

 

"I don't feel strong at all, I feel very weak and vulnerable right now. I don't know what to do without him Tom". She sighed and put her head down on the pillow next to his.

 

He stroked her hair softly. "You will get him back Ami, Zac is very strong and he will do anything for you. He will come back, just give him a little time".

 

"I hope you are right Tom, with all of my heart. I hope he will come back. I don't care if he is damaged, as long as he is here with me. Is it wrong to feel like that ? Is it selfish ?" She looked at him.

 

Toms intense eyes caught hers. "I don't know darling, but I know how you feel, because I feel the same".

 

"I better get back to Zac, I gotta be there when he wakes up. I will send Luke down if he isn't to tired". She kissed Tom on the cheek and left.

 

She tiptoed into Zac’s room, Luke was nodding of in the chair and she put a hand on his shoulder. "Go get some sleep or maybe swing by Tom on your way, he is awake. I will take over here, thanks for watching him".

 

"No problem Ami, I wish there was good news". Luke got up yawning. "I think I make a quick stop in Toms room and then to bed to get a couple of hours. Just call for me if there is anything".

 

She spent as much time as possible by Zac’s bedside. Luke had to force her to leave to get some sleep, but she never slept more than three hours and her sleep was filled with nightmares.

 

The only other time she left his side was to visit Tom, which she did two or three times every day.

 

On the third day the doctor entered, looking at her with a very serious expression. "We are going to remove the breathing support today. He should be able to breath by himself by now, if he doesn't he most likely never will".

 

"Okay". She heard herself say, but it felt like the words came from someone else and not from her.

 

—————————————————————————————————————

She got Luke to come, she needed someone there with her in case of the worst case scenario, they didn't tell Tom, he didn't need the stress and uncertainty.

 

"Are you ready ?" The doctor looked at her And she nodded, squeezing Luke’s hand pretty hard.

 

The doctor turned of the machine and proceeded to remove the tube that had been providing his lungs with oxygen, know they could only wait.

 

Would he breathe ? Was there still a chance that he would come back to her ? Or was this were it all ended ?


	3. To be there or not to be there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac awakes, but is he truly back

*Ami*  
Amelia squeezed his hand and prayed that he would breathe, she was staring at his chest, didn't it just move ? She whispered. "Come on love, I know you can do this".

 

Yes his chest was most definitely moving now and before long his breathing was calm end even and she started breathing again, at least he was breathing, there was still hope.

 

"The breathing is stabilised andt the oxygen levels are good, so this must be seen as a success. Now we can only wait and give him time". The doctor looked at her with a friendly smile.

 

When the doctor had left Amelia leaned down and kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you sweetie, for still fighting. I know you are trying to find your way back to me, I am waiting for you".

 

"Should I go tell Tom, he will get so happy for some positive news". Luke looked at her and she nodded, she knew Tom would be happy too.

 

Finally something positive, this have to mean that he would wake up soon, didn't it ? She knew the doctors said there would be damage and probably bad ones, but she just couldn't imagine Zac not being the perfect, sweet and passionate man she knew and loved.

5 days later  
"I am so scared Tom, why ain't he waking up ? I thought he would wake up". Amelia tried to hold back the sobs. Tom didn't exactly need her pain put on his shoulders, but he was the only one she felt really understood her.

 

Tom put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder, five days, and no changes so far, it couldn't be a good sign.

 

On the other hand, she was so happy to see Tom sitting in a chair, he had started on his rehabilitation and even though he still tired really fast he was improving fast, he worked hard and he never complained.

 

"Keep believing darling, he just need some time, hopefully to get stronger and repair whatever damage has been done". Tom gently stroked her hair.

 

She sighed, she was pretty sure she would never have gotten through the last couple of days without Tom. He had been her rock, her safe place and she couldn't believe he had the energy his own situation taken into consideration.

 

Luke did his very best, but he was more of a practical person. He took care of everything that needed to be done and made sure they ate and slept regularly, and she was grateful to have him there too.

 

At that moment the door was thrown open and Luke came running in panting for air. "Ami, Zac is awake and he is asking for you".

 

"He.. Is he okay ?" She flew up, so typical him to wake up in one of the short periods she wasn't there, she hurried down the hall with Luke on her heels.

 

Luke managed to get next to her. "They don't know the extent of the damage yet, they are checking him right now, but at least he can speak and he seemed to be quite aware".

 

"Thank you Luke". She didn't know what to do with herself. That he was able to speak and he remembered her had to be good, she couldn't imagine anything else being a major problem.

 

She opened the door and stepped inside, two doctors were examining him, but he spotted her and his voice was hoarse and raw, nothing more than a loud whisper. "Ami my love".

 

"I am right here Zac, calm down sweetie". He had grabbed her roughly, pulling her almost on top of him and then cried out with pain, as his shoulder wasn't completely healed yet, then he had broken down sobbing against her shoulder.

 

One of the doctors sent her a calming smile. "Don't worry, it is natural with quite violent displays of emotions".

 

"Sweetie calm down, breathe, it is alright. You came back, I knew you would". She was stroking his back gently and kissed him on the hair, it was getting a bit on the long side, and starting to curl a bit, he also badly needed to trim his beard, but she still thought he was perfect.

 

When the doctors where done they looked at them very seriously and one started. "Zac I am afraid your right eye will never get better, but it shouldn't be a problem to function with one eye".

 

Amelia hadn't noticed before, but when he turned his face she saw that the right eye kind of didn't follow the motion, it didn't focus and the pupil didn't react to the change of light.

 

"Well I guess that isn't to bad, luckily it is only one eye". He sighed and shrugged and she smiled reassuringly at him.

 

The doctor continued. "Your reflexes in you legs isn't quite good enough, but there is a reaction, so they are working. My experience tells me that with time and training you will most likely walk again, maybe even without any problems".

 

"Okay, I guess that is a lot better than it could have been". She could see it annoyed him, he hated when there was something he couldn't do.

 

She stroked his hand softly. "It is going to be fine Zac, you are so strong and you are pretty stubborn, you and Tom can help each other".

 

"How is Tom anyway ? Is he still okay ?" Zac looked at her with a hopeful expression.

 

She smiled and felt her heart flutter, even in this situation he was thinking about others. "Tom is fine, he is doing very well, he was up sitting in a chair for the first time today".

 

"Oh I am so happy to hear that". His face lighted up and Amelia's heart felt like bursting with love, she had really gotten him back, her always sweet and considerate, utterly perfect Zac.

 

She looked at the doctors, was that it ? If it was she would think he had gotten of very luckily. "Is there anything else ? Other problems".

 

"There is a widespread feeling disorder and unfortunately we can't say whether that will improve, only time can tell and the memory might be a bit jumbled as well". The doctor looked a bit worried.

 

The other doctor places a hand on her shoulder. "Ami could I just have a word with you outside ?"

 

"Of course, Zac I'll be back in a moment. Luke is staying here with you". She followed the doctor outside.

 

He looked at her very seriously. "He has been very lucky, it could easily had been much worse, but it is going to take hard work, he has to want to get better".

 

"I am going to do everything I can to help and support him. He is always so strong and energetic, he will fight". She knew Zac, he wasn't one to give up easily.

 

The doctor nodded. "I don't like that his sense of touch is affected that much, he practically can't feel anything at all and it might never get better. It depends on a number of things, but he needs to watch out for cold and hot things, because he can't feel a burn before it is deep".

 

"Can't feel it ? He can't feel anything ? So he can't feel if I am touching him ?" She felt herself panic.

 

The doctor shook his head. "No, right now there is a very few places were he can feel a little, but it is possible that it will improve over time".

 

She didn't know what to say, he couldn't feel when she touched him, couldn't feel her kisses and caresses.

 

"Be aware that there will be some quite violent displays of emotions, especially outburst of crying is common. If he starts showing signs of depressions then please come to us, it is quite common as well". The doctor squeezed her shoulder.

 

She looked at Zac through the window in the door, before going back in. He looked like himself except for the eye, but was he truly the same, on the inside ?


	4. What is he moaning ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has a hot dream

*Ami*  
"Amelia please stop doing that". Zac closed his eyes and turned his face away from her.

 

She sighed, it sounded so wrong to hear him use her full name. "The physiotherapist says that we have to do it as much as possible, to wake up the nerves and create connections".

 

It was three days later and she had been massaging his legs, to get them working, he needed to start on his rehabilitation as fast as possible.

 

"I can't stand it okay ? I can't stand that I can see you are touching me, but I can't feel it". The tears welled up in his eyes again.

 

She put her arms around him, letting him cry it out on her shoulder, he had been crying a lot these past couple of days. "It is going to be better Zac, we just need to work on it".

 

"Just not right now okay ? I can't do it right now. I would like to sleep a little". He lay down and turned his face away from her.

 

She started stroking his back, but realised it didn't matter, he couldn't feel it anyway and when he was asleep shortly after she snug out and went to visit Tom.

 

Tom was asleep, so she walked over and sat down next to his bed. He looked like he was dreaming, having a small happy smile playing on his lips and then he scrunched up his nose in a very cute way.

 

He sighed deeply and his smile widened, and she started to wonder what he was dreaming. He looked like at was a good dream.

 

Then she turned her head, and looked down over him, clasping a hand over her mouth giggling. Oh yes he was most definitely having a very good dream, the large bulge in his blanket told her so.

 

She wanted to sneak back out, thinking it would be kind of embarrassing for both of them if he woke up finding her there.

 

But right when she was about to get up, Tom rolled onto his side, and grabbed her arm, pulling her hand into his face, resting his cheek on it like a teddy bear.

 

Amelia tried to gently pry her hand free, but she soon realised that with the way he was lying, she couldn't get her hand free without waking him, she sighed and sat down, hoping he would let go of her hand before waking up.

 

Tom made some very sweet little sounds and shuffled around a bit, not letting go of her hand, and she had to bite her lip to stop herself from giggling. He actually looked really cute.

 

She noticed that his hair, like Zac’s was in need of a trim, his natural curls was starting to show to.. But he had shaved, only sporting a light stubble that was right now tickling her hand.

 

First she thought his dream might have changed, but then he moaned lowly, a sound that left no doubt that his dream was a pretty hot one.

 

"Ami". When she heard him whisper her name, she thought he had woken up, but then she realised that he was still sleeping.

 

Oh shit, he was dreaming about her, she felt her stomach do a backflip. It was a very weird feeling, that right now inside his head, he appeared to have some quite naughty images of her going on.

 

Now it would really be embarrassing if he woke up finding her there, and she tried freeing her hand, but he just tightened his grasp.

 

"Hmm Ami". Her name on his lips were a deep moan and against her will, the sound hit something inside her making her blush. He had a really sexy voice and his moaning was only worse.

 

His eyes blinked, slowly opening them, the he saw her hand and gasped, making a motion like it was a big spider, she pulled her hand away. "Oh fuck, Ami are you here".

 

"Uhm yes". She said, still a bit flushed. She tried to avoid eye contact, but accidentally looked at his crotch, which still told about his dream, and she hurriedly looked at the floor.

 

Tom was looking very embarrassed and confused. He sat up, pulling his knees to his chest, tucking the blanket around him, his face i bright pink colour. "Uhh have you been here long ? I.. I didn't talk in my sleep did I ?"

 

"I've been here some time. I wanted to go, but you kind of grabbed my hand and drooled on it, and uhm yes you did talk a bit". She bit her lip.

 

He hid his face in his hands, looking like he wanted a big hole to swallow him. "Shit, I am so sorry. I truly am, it..it is really embarrassing and so not okay".

 

"Tom you can't control your dreams, it is perfectly fine". She pushed her own embarrassment out of the way, smiling at him, it wasn't like he did it on purpose.

 

He peaked out from behind his hands. "Just promise me you wont tell Zac right ? I don't think that would be a good idea".

 

"I would never do that.. And I better go, I need to get back to see if he is awake". She said standing up.

 

She gave Tom a quick kiss on his cheek and hurried back to Zac’s room, trying to forget the way Tom had moaned her name.


	5. Being problematic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is improving.. Zac isn’t

1 week later  
*Ami*  
"Whoops, thank you Ami". Tom smiled apologetic at he, seeking the support of her arm for a moment, before walking on with a bit insecure steps.

 

He was working on his rehabilitation, but his muscles still tired out easily and his legs were a bit weak from being so much in bed and Amelia walk next to him so he could hold onto her if he loosed his balance.

 

"It is perfectly fine Tom, you are really doing good". She held her arm out for support while he sat down in the chair.

 

He sighed. "Thank you, I just get tired so fast, but if I don't push myself it won't get better".

 

"Just don't press yourself to much Tom okay ? Make sure you get enough rest". She looked at him with worry, he kept pushing himself to his limits.

 

He smiled, his mood hadn't taken a hit, he was always smiling and friendly towards everybody, she suspected that all the nurses had a crush on him by now.

 

"I am just so grateful, I got you to look after me, now Luke has gone home". He smiled at her looking thankful.

 

She just shook her head lightly. "No need to thank me Tom, not after all you have done for me and for Zac, this is the very least I can do and I don't have much else to do".

 

"Is he still being problematic ?" He looked at her with worry in his beautiful eyes and softly squeezed her hand.

 

She nodded and felt the tears start to pool in her eyes, and she looks up in hope of them not spilling over. "He doesn't want any help, he don't do any of the exercises he is told to do, he just lie there sulking".

 

"Have you tried talking to him about this ? It is not like Zac to be like that, well okay he never been good at accepting others help, but the rest is just not him". Tom looked worried.

 

She nodded and felt the tears start to fall anyway. "He either say he is tired and go to sleep or he starts sobbing like a kid. I get nothing from talking to him and worst of all he won't allow me to touch him in any way".

 

"That doesn't sound normal Ami, maybe I could try talking to him ? Oh come here sweetie". He pulled her down on his lap and she cried against his shoulder.

 

She seriously didn't know what to do. She had thought that she had been blessed with getting Zac back, his injuries didn't matter to her, even though she hated the thought of him not being able to feel her touch.

 

But now she felt him slipping away, feeling that it was not him anymore and this Zac actually didn't want her there. That was why she spend more and more time with Tom who always seemed happy to see her and always made her feel a bit better.

 

Not that she wanted gratitude from Zac, to her it was natural for her being there, supporting him and helping him, they were engaged after all, but he almost never seemed happy to see her and often asked her to leave, saying he was tired.

 

"It will be okay Ami, I am sure we get Zac back as good as new, he has just been through so much". Tom was stroking her back softly.

 

A nurse came in carrying Tom’s lunch and Amelia could feel her casting disapproving glances at them and she was sure the nurse found their behaviour inappropriate.  
She felt a stab of guilt, was it wrong ? She was pretty sure that the old Zac wouldn't have minded Tom comforting her, but before it probably wouldn't have been necessary, because that Zac would have been there to hold her if she was upset, the thought made her cry even more.

 

"What is happening Ami ? What are you thinking about ?" Tom was looking very worriedly at her, but she just shook her head, hiding her face against his shoulder, the nurse could think whatever she liked.

 

She gently pulled free from his embrace and got up. "I better get back to Zac and try to get him to eat something, do you want you lunch over here ?"

 

"Thank you Ami, if it is not too much trouble. I can just go get it myself". He smiled at her.

 

She went and got his food, putting it on the table in front of him, then she kissed his forehead. "It is no trouble Tom, see you later okay ?"

 

"Tell him I said hello Ami, and that I hope to be allowed to come see him soon". He smiled happily and she nodded, before she left, going to Zac’s room.


	6. At the crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac is slipping further into despair

*Ami*  
"Hi sweetie, don't you want any food ?" She walked into Zac’s room, finding him on the bed with his back turned, laying exactly like he had when she left an hour ago.

 

She could hear from the way he was breathing that he wasn't sleeping and after a few moments he shook his head. "I'm not hungry".

 

"You need to eat something Zac. You need the energy, so you can do your exercises and get better". She sat down on the edge of the bed.

 

His whole body kind of retracted from her and it hurt in her heart and stomach. "It doesn't matter, I am never getting any better".

 

"Please Zac, don't say that. If you would just try. You have to train. You should see Tom, he is making so much progress". She put a hand on his hip, not wanting to touch his shoulder, it wasn't fully healed yet.

 

He didn't react to her hand, but it was probably just because he wasn't aware that it was there, there had been no progress with his sense of touch. "Oh yes Tom, always perfect Tom, of course he is doing splendid, but I am not Tom".

 

"No, you are not Tom, and no one wants you to be Tom. You are my perfect, strong, wonderful, passionated, would give everything he owns to others Zac or you used to be". She bit her lip.

 

He turned onto his back with great difficulty, looking at her. "Well sorry that I am not perfect anymore. I didn't ask for this, they should have just let me die".

 

"Please don't say that Zac. I didn't mean it like that, I..I just meant..". She struggled to find the right words.

 

His voice cut her of, his eyes weren't looking at her anymore. "Ami, I think I would like to relax a bit, could I get some peace and quiet thank you ?"

 

"Okay, if that is what you want". She got up, she wanted to kiss him goodbye, but he had turned his face away and closed his eyes.

 

She left his room again, not knowing what to do with herself, contemplating calling her mother or Linda, but she knew she would break down when they asked about Zac, so she didn't.

 

If she just knew what to do to help him. She would do anything for him, if he would just let her, but she felt like she got nowhere with him.

 

She suddenly felt uncertain if he even loved her anymore, it didn't feel like it right now.

 

But she wasn't about to give up, she wanted to fight for him, to fight with him. She didn't care about his injuries, but for his own best she wanted him to get as healthy as possible.

 

It was just so hard when he didn't want her help. When he didn't want to get better, and she thought about calling his father or Joel and ask them to come, but she was afraid Zac would hate her for it.

 

She sat down on a bench outside the hospital. She was happy that no one knew they were there, there had been so much for the news and media's to focus on after the earthquake, so no one had realised that they were missing yet.

 

They had all hoped that they would be ready to go home without anyone noticing that they had been gone, but right know it was far away, especially for Zac.

 

Actually the doctors had started to hint, that if he didn't made any progress, he would have a really hard time living on his own and he would probably need a nurse to take care of him.

 

After sitting for some time in the sun, she got up and went inside. She stopped for a moment where the hallways made a crossroad and thought about which room to go to.

 

Shortly after she opened the door and walked inside quietly. He was laying on the bed and she softly asked. "Hi Tom, are you awake".

 

"Yes, I am just relaxing a bit, I hadn't expected to see you back this soon Ami, is something wrong ?" He turned and watched her.

 

She couldn't get the words out, but when Tom saw her face, he moved over and clapped on the bed next to him, she crawled up beside him and he pulled her into him, letting her cry with her face hidden against his chest.


	7. Tom’s scent is relaxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami is getting comforted by Tom

Amelia breathed in deeply, trying to get a hold on herself, it was the second time today she found herself crying in Tom’s arms, he needed her support and help and not to have to comfort her all the time.

 

But there was just something so nice and safe about laying there in Tom’s arms, it kind of felt like he was able to hold her just a bit together, keeping her from falling entirely apart.

 

"What happened Ami ? Something must have happened for you to come back here in tears". Tom’s hands were gently running up and down her back.

 

She snuggled closer to him, breathing in his scent, it was comforting somehow. "He was in the worst possible mood, said he would never get better, that he wasn't you and then he asked me to leave".

 

"That he wasn't me ? Uh no he should be himself not me or anyone else". Tom sounded confused.

 

She sighed and looked up at him. "That might have been my fault, I told him to look how much progress you were making. I thought it mig inspire him, instead he called you perfect and said he wasn't you".

 

"Ami it might be a really bad idea comparing him to me or anyone else for that matter". He pushed a strain of hair behind her ear.

 

She nodded. "I know, I didn't mean it like that, I just wish so much that he would at least try".

 

"I know darling, and I would wish he would try to, both for his own sake, but also for yours". His eyes so soft when they looked into hers.

 

Right at that moment the door opened and a nurse stepped in, she stopped looking at them with surprise. "Oh did I interrupt something ?"

 

"No not at all, Ami just needed a hug". He looked at Ami, on one side she wanted to jump of the bed, like she had been doing something wrong, but the other part of her just didn't care.

 

"I better go, I think the nurses are gossiping about us, thinking I spend to much time with you". She whispered to him.

 

"Ignore them, they are always going to gossip, what use do we have for that ?" He whispered back.

 

He looked over at the nurse. "Would it be possible for me to visit Zac ? Just for a little while, I have been very good at doing my exercises".

 

"I can just check with the doctor, but I see no reason why not, as long as you let me get you there in a wheelchair, we don't want you to exhaust yourself". She answered sweetly.

 

He nodded and flashed her one of his famous smiles. "Of course, I promise to behave perfectly and go back when I am told to".

 

"Okay Tom, I just go get an okay from your doctor then". The nurse send Amelia one last knowing glance and walked out.

 

Tom sat up slowly. "Stay here and wait. I will go and try talking to him, see if I can get through that thick head of his, find out what is going on".

 

Shortly after the nurse came back in pushing a wheelchair, she smiled at Tom. "The doctor said it was okay, but only for 15 minutes, none of you have the energy for more".

 

"Of course, I will do as I am told and be good". Tom swung his legs over the edge of the bed, sitting up.

 

The nurse was at his side immediately, to help him get into the wheelchair. "And you have to promise not to upset or stress him, the doctor fears that his brain has suffered more damage than they first thought, since he is making no progress, so he can't get upset or stressed".

 

Amelia felt the nurse glancing at her while she said that, Tom just nodded and let the nurse help him into the wheelchair.

 

He sent her a reassuring smile before he was pushed out of the room, Amelia really hoped he could get through to Zac.

 

She snuggled up under Tom’s blanket, it smelled like him and it made her feel more calm, now she just had to wait for Tom to get back.


	8. Deep in despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac has given up

*Ami*  
Amelia thought it felt like forever, and she had been dozing of in Tom’s bed as she waited.

 

"Ami are you awake ?" She woke when Tom got up on the bed next to her, and instinctively she snuggled into him, feeling his arms around her, which made the nurse glare at them unapprovingly before leaving.

 

She didn't care and she wasn't quite sure if the nurses thought they were doing something wrong or they just wanted to take her place, probably both.

 

"What did he say Tom ? Was he happy to see you ?" She looked up at him, hoping Tom had shown a kind of positive reaction.

 

Tom sighed and stroked her hair gently. "There is something wrong with him, that is sure, when you two broke up he was down, but this is a whole other level".

 

"I think I better talk to the doctors, I think he might be having a depression". She leaned her head against Tom’s shoulder.

 

She could feel him nod. "I think you are right, he is most definitely not himself. I actually couldn't get him to say much at all, and what he said was just plain rubbish".

 

"Tom what did he say ?" She wasn't sure she wanted to know, but she felt she had to know.

 

He swallowed and she could feel him tense up. "I don't know Ami.. I am not sure I should tell you".

 

"Please I need to know, I have to know as much as possible to figure out what is happening with him and me he is saying next to nothing to". She looked at him pleadingly.

 

He closed his eyes sighing. "You have to promise me that you will remember that he is not himself, he don't really mean those things, he is just in a really bad place".

 

"I know Tom". But she still felt a painful knot inside starting to tighten, what could he have said.

 

Tom’s tongue darted out, running over his bottom lip. "He doesn't think he is worth anything anymore, he right out said that they should have just let him die, that it would have been best for everyone".

 

"Oh he said something similar earlier, oh God you don't think he would actually hurt himself do you ?" The fear hit her like a physical pain.

 

Tom looked like he was searching for the right words, his beautiful eyes worried. "To be honest, I am afraid that he is actually thinking about it".

 

"What am I to do Tom ? I don't think I could go on if he did something". A small sob escaped her, the mere thought was devastating.

 

Tom held her close to him, he was visibly upset to. "I think it is better to let the professionals handle this, he.. He doesn't seem to want either of our help".

 

"Tom, what else did he say ?" She could hear that he was holding something back, something big.

 

He closed his eyes, literally chewing on his lip. "That.. I.. He doesn't mean it.. I don't even know why he would say that".

 

"Please tell me, it can't possibly get any worse". It couldn't, could it ? What on earth could he have said that Tom had such a hard time telling her.

 

His eyes caught hers, they were sad and confused. "He said I could have you, that he.. He didn't care.. That he wasn't man enough for you anymore".

 

She gasped, it felt exactly like someone had slapped her really hard, why would he say something like that ? Think that ?

 

Tom was looking so unhappy, his voice fragile. "I would never.. I couldn't.. He shouldn't feel like that".

 

"I know Tom, you are just the only one here and he has gotten into his head that you are perfect, that you are everything he feel that he no longer is". She gently pushed a stray curl from his face. 

 

He kissed her forehead. "It is going to be okay sweetie, the doctors can help him, we are going to get Zac back".

 

"I better go get the doctor so they can get started, help him before it is to late". She got up from the bed.

 

She bent down to kiss Toms cheek, he had his back to her, but right at that moment he turned to say something and her lips landed half on his.

 

Amelia gasped, totally taken by surprise at the way her body reacted to the feel of his lips and she hurried out without a word.


	9. Feeling broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of pain

*Ami*  
Amelia was watching Zac through the door. It was ajar, he was sitting up in bed, the bed raised to support him, he was gazing into nothingness, his right eye squints a bit outwards.

She sighes, she just wants to snuggle up to him, kiss him, hear his soft laughter, see that special smile that always brightened her entire day, but he was never smiling or laughing these days and he wouldn't let her touch him.

 

The doctor had promised to come talk to him, he had been expecting that there was something wrong and what she told him just confirmed that, he was almost sure it was a serious depression.

 

She had thought that it had to be fixable, but the doctor had told her, that first of all they could only threat him if he wanted to get better, they couldn't force him and it could be caused by neurological damage, that would have him on medicine for the rest of his life to keep it down.

 

She opened the door and walked inside, he didn't react at all. "Hi sweetie, how are you doing ?"

 

"How do you think I am doing ? Just sitting here marvelling about how perfect my life is". He looked up at her, his eyes indifferent almost empty.

 

She sat down on the edge of the bed and reached for his hand, but he moved it away and she sighed. "Zac please don't say things like that, you make me so nervous".

 

"No reason to spend energy worrying about me, I am not worth it". He looked out the window, and she felt everything in him pull away from her, both physical and emotionally.

 

It hurt so much that he rejected her like that, even though she knew it was only because he felt so bad, she couldn't stop herself from feeling the pain. "Zac please look at me, talk to me, do something".

 

"What Ami ? To be honest I feel like I have talked enough for today. Tom was here, but I guess you know that ?" There was no accusation in his voice, it was plainly just a information.

 

She nodded slowly. "He is very worried about you as well baby, I .. I talked to the doctor, he is coming to talk to you soon, it is probably a depression you got".

 

"Oh yes of course, because not only am I physically broken, I am also crazy right ? Have you considered that things just seems less important when you can't feel anything ?" His hands was balled up.

 

She reached out, gently caressing his cheek, his beard was getting long and thick, the look in his eyes when she touched him, made her pull her hand away like he had swatted it of.

 

She had tears in her eyes. "You are not crazy, having a depression is perfectly normal in your situation, maybe if you did the exercises, if you saw progress, maybe you would feel better".

 

"Just get it for fucks sake, it won't get better, it never will, I am worthless". He snapped at her, but his voice was gushing pain, and it hurt her.

 

She got up, she wasn't used to hear him raise his voice like that or snap at her. "Zac if you just tried ? Did something ? And even if it doesn't help, it doesn't matter, I still love you the same".

 

"Can't you just leave me alone, go back to Tom, he is much better for you anyway". He turned his back to her with a bit of difficulty.

 

Amelia halfway ran out the room, tears streaking her face, she didn't know what to do.

*Zac*  
He was staring into the wall, he had made her upset again, he pulled the pillow over his head, burying his face in it.

 

He wished they had let him die, there was no meaning in living like this, without her and he couldn't offer her anything, couldn't expect her to live with the man he had become.

 

He couldn't stand that he couldn't feel her touches, it was like emotional torture every time she touched him, the only thing he wanted was to feel her soft caresses, but he never would again.

 

She deserved a man who could take care of her in every way, who could give her all the love in the world, also the physical part and that he couldn't.

 

The paralysis combined with the inability to feel, well it made him not function sexually and the doctor could not guarantee anything. Like with everything else it depended on how the brain recovered, what it kind of rebooted and where it rewiree.

 

He couldn't and wouldn't expect her to live with it, even though he knew she would say it didn't matter, but he knew it would with time.

 

He couldn't stand that she stayed with him, just be because she made a promise, she was to sweet and nice to leave him when he was broken, but it was for the best and he just tried to make her see.

 

Actually he had told Tom to go on and make a move, he wouldn't blame any of them.  
He wasn't stupid or blind, he knew that his best friend had a bit to keen an eye for Amelia and he had had it for some time, he was just to much of a gentleman and to good a friend to act on it.

 

But he actually hoped Tom would act on it, because he knew Tom would be good to her, he could make her happy and it would hurt so much to have to leave her behind


	10. Tom’s blurred lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom tries to hold his feelings in check

*Tom*  
Tom was resting on his bed, staring up into the ceiling, he had a giant knot in his stomach, he had never in his life been this confused and torn apart.

 

He had been very surprised when Zac out of the blue told him it would be okay for him to go after Amelia.

 

Was it just random lashing out, because Tom was the one who was there, because Zac knew he would protect her or did he know something ? Had he seen through him ?

 

Tom thought he had been very discreet, he knew it was wrong of him to be harbouring feelings for her and normally he would never even consider acting on them, he couldn't do that to his friend.

 

And he had never thought it would earn him anything but a slap for being misbehaving, Amelia loved Zac with all her heart and he was just a friend.

 

But at the moment it was hard, the situation kind of blurred the lines, and he fought to stay on the right side of some invisible line and just be the friend she needed.

 

But the way she was clinging to him and snuggled into him, it made it so very difficult not to overstep the boundaries and he was aware that the nurses had started to notice.

 

He didn't believe she was wanting something, she still loved Zac, she was just so broken and needed safety and closeness, and suffered from Zac denying her all physical contact.

 

And then Zac suddenly gave him a free pass, told him to go for it, not risking their friendship, and he couldn't help being really tempted.

 

Okay he knew that Zac weren't exactly thinking clearly, and he would probably think very differently when he got better.

 

But he also knew that he wouldn't do anything, not even with Zac’s blessing, it was to against his nature and moral.

 

His biggest fear was that she driven by sorrow and desperation would do something stupid and come on to him, even his self-control and strength had its limits and he was afraid he couldn't say no.

 

No he had to keep some distance, dial down the physical contact, he didn't want anything to happen.

 

When he heard the door open he knew right away that she was back, he cursed to himself, what had Zac done this time ?

 

Tom lifted his head and looked at her, it was clear to him that she had been crying alot and it hurt him to see. "Oh Ami, what happened sweetie ?"

 

"He snapped at me and told me to run back to you". She looked totally broken and he forgot what he had just told himself about distance and held out his arms to her.

 

She almost threw herself into his arms and he pulled her close to his chest, scolding himself for enjoying the feeling of holding her so much more than he was allowed to.  
"It is okay Ami, hopefully it will get better soon, when the doctor talks to him". He was gently stroking her back, trying to hold his own thoughts at bay.

 

She shook her head, her voice broken. "They can only help him if he wants them to, and I am not sure he wants help and it can be neurological damage and then it is permanently".

 

"We just have to hope and pray that it is treatable and if he refuses help, then I will personally make sure that he changes his mind, I promise you that". He looked at her and her sad but beautiful eyes made butterflies erupt in his stomach.

 

She gently kissed his cheek and the memory of that half kiss on his mouth made his pulse race. "Thank you Tom, you are the best friend anyone could wish for".

 

"Thank you Ami, I do my best". And thought, I have to, because a friend is all I can ever be to you.


	11. Stepping over a line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac steps over a line.. so does Ami

*Ami*  
Amelia was right, Zac refused both medication and therapy, he didn't think it necessary, said that there was nothing wrong with his head.

 

The doctor had no doubt at all that he had a very severe depression and he had made a note for everyone to be watching him closely, he was in high risk of suicidal behaviour.

 

It had been a week and Tom was still progressing fast, he could walk short distances on his own, if he walked slow, and he was burning to start running again, but the doctors wouldn't let him.

 

Zac was still being troublesome, he got angry and annoyed and was distant, he still didn't want her touching him, only positive note was him starting on his training.

 

Amelia really wanted to help him, but he had a really hard time accepting help, especially from her.

 

Right now she was standing ready to catch him, he was training his legs, trying to stand. They were alone in the gym and he was standing between two support bars, but as his right arm wasn't completely healed, he carried most of his weight on the left arm if he fell.

 

He had told her several times that she didn't need to be there, but she choose to ignore it.

 

“Oh fuck". His legs buckled and he fought not to fall, leaning his weight on his good arm, fearing he would hurt his right arm if he put weight on it.

 

She was at his side in a second, trying to support him, afraid he would get hurt. "I am here Zac, don't worry, it is okay".

 

"No it's not okay, let go of me Ami, right now". His voice sounding almost in panic and when she didn't let go right away, he pushed her away with the right arm.

 

Amelia got a shock, she had never expected him to put a hand on her in anger in any kind of way, even though she knew he didn't meant for the push to be that hard.

 

She hit the end of one of the bars, and the pain shoot through her hip, before she hit the floor. "Ouch fuck".

 

"Ami ?" He managed to get down in the wheelchair on his own, and looked scared at her.

 

She got up feeling quite shaken and stared at him, her hands shaking. "I need some air Zac, I get someone to come take you back to your room".

 

Amelia walked out with fast steps, tears threatened to spill, she grabbed a nurse on the way and asked he help Zac back to his room, before walking on.

*Zac*  
He was looking unhappily after her, he hadn't meant to push her, it has a reflex spurred from panic.

 

He wanted to apologise, to take her in his arms, tell her how sorry he was and that it would never happen again, but he felt paralysed with shock.

 

Now he felt even worse, he hadn't thought that possible, but the look in her eyes had been the last straw, breaking him.

 

He was sure she would never forgive him, that she would give up on him, he had thought that was exactly what he wanted her to do, but suddenly he wasn't sure.

 

A nurse arrived and asked if he wanted to go back to his room and he just nodded, a single tear running down his cheek.

*Tom*  
Amelia came running into his room, Tom knew right away that something was seriously wrong, he was sitting in an armchair reading a book and he didn't even have time to greet her before she threw herself into his lap.

 

"Darling what is happening ? Relax, please breathe". She sobbed and cling to him like he was a lifesaver on a turbulent ocean and she was drowning.

 

He just kept stroking her, whispering in her calming words in her ears until she relaxed in his arms.

 

He looked at her asking. "What happened Ami ? I have never seen you be this upset before".

 

"He lost his balance, and I just wanted to help him, but he pushed me away, I fall on the floor". A small sob escaped her again.

 

Tom felt an instant anger surge through him, this time Zachary had gone to far, he didn't care how bad he was feeling. "Fuck, this has to be enough, he is not getting away with this".

 

His instinct was to go to Zac’s room and.. Well he didn't actually know, yell at him, shake him hard, slap him hard.

 

"Tom no, I don't think he knew he has gotten that much strength back in his right arm, he didn't mean to knock me over". She apparently had realised what he was thinking.

 

He tried to make himself be okay with it, but he just couldn't, he couldn't let go of the anger over him putting his hand on her.

 

"Ami I can't just let him do something like that and don't react to it". He was breathing in deeply.

 

She was staring at him, into his eyes and he realised that in his anger he forgot to mask his feelings and knew that his eyes were giving him away.

 

Tom swallowed nervously and tried to look away, she didn't need to have to consider his feelings on top of everything else and if he had ulterior motives to help her.

 

"Tom ?" He looked up at her, feeling insecure, her soft hand cupped his cheek and suddenly her lips was pressed against his and he was sure his heart would stop beating.


	12. Tangled webs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami is very confused

*Ami*  
Amelia didn't know what had gotten into her, she shouldn't be kissing Tom, but the way he had looked at her had simply knocked her of her feet and she had reacted on pure instinct.

 

Tom froze up and she could feel his heart beat so hard she got afraid if it could be dangerous for him.

 

She was about to pull away, to excuse her behaviour, she had clearly read him all wrong, which were a good thing, because this was so wrong.

 

But then it was like someone snapped on a switch and Tom’s hands grabbed her, his mouth melted onto hers, soft and warm, his kiss like a man in the desert finding water.

 

His tongue caressed her lips and she opened her mouth to him, his tongue finding hers and she sighed against his mouth.

 

Her hands ran into his hair, it was now a fluff of ginger curls, perfect for running your hands through and grab onto, and when she did just that, he moaned deeply.

 

Tom ended the kiss and she hid her face against his neck, she needed to breathe and she was to embarrassed to look him in the eyes right now, having practically thrown herself at him.

 

"I am so sorry Tom, that was so very wrong of me, I don't know what got into me". She looked up at him.

 

He gently pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "You don't have to apologise Ami, I should be apologising, I.. Oh fuck, this is so wrong".

 

"I know, I let my feelings get the best of me". She snuggled into him and stroked her back gently.

*Tom*  
His brain was running at max speed, oh shit this was exactly what he had feared, why had he let himself getting sucked in ? It couldn't happen again.. It was wrong in so many ways.

 

But why then did it feel so good, so right, so perfect ? No stop yourself, it was forbidden, wrong and it could never ever happen again, no matter how much he was longing for it.

 

He could feel that she felt guilty over it happening and he was caressing her back in a calming way, her beautiful, perfect back, oh fuck Tom you can not think like that, focus now.

 

Amelia snuggled closer to him and he rested his cheek against the top of her head, the only thought in his head was how amazing she smelled.

 

"I better leave now". She got up slowly and he nodded, pretty sure that was a really good idea.

 

She bend down, her lips ghosting so briefly over his that it felt like a flutter of a butterfly's wing and still it sat his whole body on fire and he had to use every ounce of self-control not to grab her.

 

When she had left he slumped back in the chair sighing, relax Tom, it was one kiss, she was heartbroken, it is forgivable, it was a mistake, Zac will understand.

*Ami*  
Amelia threw herself on her bed, she felt like crying, fuck what were she doing ? It could never ever happen again, no matter how amazing that kiss had been.

 

She felt like her brain was going to explode soon, she couldn't find up from down right now, especially not her feelings, they where one very big mess.

 

Could you love more than one person ? Like really love ? She didn't know for sure.  
But she did love Zac, it had not changed in any way. All she wanted was to have him back, she didn't care about anything physical, it was the psychological problems that got to her. She missed his smile, the loving passionate person he used to be, yes she loved him, but the person he was right now, him she didn't like very much.

 

And then there was Tom, sweet wonderful Tom. Who would give everything he had to help others, she loved him without a doubt, but was it as a friend or something more ? Was it just the whole situation pushing her towards him ?

 

She seriously didn't know what to do, what if Zac got better ? And what if he never got better ? She wasn't sure she could do it psychologically and she wasn't sure he wanted her there either.

 

Amelia closed her eyes and hoped that someone could untangle the web of feelings for her, both in her brain and her heart.


	13. Zac is gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami and Tom grows closer and Zac dissapears

*Zac*  
Zac lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He didn't know what to do. He felt his life was over and done. He had nothing left to live for and he actually just wanted to be free.

 

He sighed, Amelia would have a much better life without him. She deserved so much better. She deserved someone like Tom.

 

But he couldn't even do anything about it, he was so pathetic that he probably couldn't even manage to take his own life, how would he do it when he couldn't walk.

 

He knew they were watching him closely, fearing that he would do exactly that. They were suddenly much more attentive and he got all his food served already cut, so he didn't have to get a knife.

 

Neither Amelia or Tom had been to visit him for two days, not since he pushed her.

 

He had seen how the nurses looked at him, he even heard two of them whispering about how sorry they felt for him that his fiancee spend all her time with Tom and how they suspected that they had gotten too close, the nurses had thought he was asleep.

 

But he wasn't angry, not with her and not with Tom, it was totally understandable and Tom would be so much better for her.

 

What he really hated though was the nurses feeling sorry for him, he didn't need their pity and those glances they sent him.

 

Zac needed to get away, to clear his head, and he managed to get himself into the wheelchair, his right arm was now strong enough for him to push it himself.

 

And amazingly he managed to get out of the hospital without anyone taking notice, he went through the surrounding park, down to the small lake.

 

He sat looking out over the water for a long time, and then he suddenly found it, the knowledge of what he had to do.

*Tom*  
Tom felt like a complete jerk. Yes that was probably the best description. He was constantly plagued by guilt and he kept telling himself that it was over, that he had to stop it, but he just couldn't.

 

He had thought after that first kiss that it couldn't happen again, but the fact was that he was not capable of telling her no.

 

She was the one initiating every kiss. Well yes he tried using that as an excuse to himself and it was the truth. He hadn't started anything, but that didn't make it okay, he still felt he exploited her vulnerable situation.

 

Right now they were laying close together on his bed and he kept thinking that he should ask her to leave, she should go down to Zac, were she belonged, he knew she hadn't been to see him since he pushed her.

 

He just couldn't do that, everything within him wanted to hold her close, to protect her from anymore pain.

 

They only kissed, not that Tom didn't longed to do so much more, but he simply couldn't, that would be crossing the final threshold, from which there was no way back.

*Ami*  
Amelia sighed, she knew this was all wrong, she knew she should stay away, but she couldn't, she needed him.

 

She looked up at Tom. She was snuggled in close to him, protected in his strong embrace and she couldn't help it, she stretched letting her lips find his.

 

As always she was the one starting the kiss, but Tom reacted instinctively and kissed her back, warm, comforting and lovingly.

 

Suddenly someone was clearing their throat and she look up in surprise, it was one of the nurses and she looked at her in a very accusatory way.

 

Tom turned his head with a sigh and send the nurse his sweetest smile. "Yes can we help you with anything".

 

"I was wondering if any of you know where Zac would go ? He has disappeared from his room". She looked at them with a cold glare.

 

Amelia flew up from the bed, her stomach a hard knot of fear. "Has Zac disappeared ? How could that happen ?"

 

"Well maybe he decided to find out what his fiancee is doing behind his back". The nurse answered harshly and Amelia felt a pang of guilt.

 

Tom snapped up, his glare was icy and his voice was angry. "Thank you. I guess you have voiced your opinion, now please leave right now".

 

The nurse looked surprised and a little scared and hurried out, Tom was at Amelia's side, pulling her into his arms. "Don't listen to her darling".

 

"But she is right Tom, I actually deserved that". She sighed and looked at the floor.  
Tom bit his lip, he hated that she felt so guilty. "Come let's go look for Zac, he can't have gotten very far".

 

She nodded and they hurried outside, she looked at Tom. "If you walk along the road Tom, then I go through the park and be careful okay ?"

 

"I will, and if you need help just call for me, okay ?" He sent her a reassuring smile and they went their separate ways.

 

She walked through the park, feeling the panic starting to build, her stomach cramping up in fear, he wouldn't do something stupid, would he ?

 

When she got closer to the lake she spotted the wheelchair sitting on the brink, it was empty and she felt the panic sweep over her, running down there, afraid what she would find.


	14. The utmost limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac has made a decision

*Ami*  
Amelia had never been this scared in her entire life, not even during the earthquake, she wouldn't be able to bear if anything had happened to him, if he had done something stupid.

 

But then she spotted him, he was laying in the grass on the brink by the lake, first she was afraid he had fallen, but he was relaxed and had his hands behind his neck, staring into the sky, looking like he had an internal conversation with himself.

*Zac*  
Zac heard her approach, he knew it was her and for just a moment a smile graced his lips and he whispered. "Thank you".

 

She squatted down next to him and sent him a loving but lightly reproachful glance. "Zac what are you doing here ? Everyone is looking for you".

 

"Hi Ami, I needed some fresh air, needed to get away for a bit". He had a hard time seeing her, because she was sitting at his right side.

 

She lay down next to him and he knew without being able to neither see or feel it, that she grabbed his hand, a stab of pain ran through his heart, but he fought the impulse to rip his hand away.

 

They just lay there in silence and for a brief moment everything felt almost right again, then he heard Tom’s voice. "Ami ? Zac ?"

 

"We are here Tom, he is okay". She sat up and Zac got up to with a bit of difficulty.

 

Tom came towards them, he was a bit pale and some droplets of sweat on his forehead showed that he was straining himself more than he should.

 

"Tom I told you to be careful, are you okay ?" Amelia was at his side in an instant, putting her arms around him supportively.

 

Tom looked at her, an apologetic smile on his lips, his eyes giving his feelings away. "I am fine Ami. I am not that breakable. I am not made of glass".

 

Zac looked at them, and he knew for at fact that something was going on between them, it was clear for everyone to see and he knew that it was possibly too late to do anything about it and right now he had something else he needed to focus on.

 

"Tom do you think you could give me a hand ?" Zac looked up at him, he still couldn't really be angry with him.

 

Tom lighted up and was with him in a flash. "Of course Zac always, but if you want to go outside again please tell someone, you made everyone really nervous".

 

Zac just nodded and let Tom help him into the wheelchair again, Amelia insisted in pushing him on the way back, so Tom didn't have to strain himself even more.

 

He was sitting in his own thoughts, while Amelia and Tom was talking, he had so much to do and a lot to think through.

 

When they reached his room he looked up at Tom. "Could you please tell the doctor that I would like to talk to him ?"

 

"Yes of course, I'll do it right away, then I can tell them that you are safe too". Tom smiled and hurried out the room.

 

He grabbed her hand and looked up at her. "I am so sorry I pushed you. I didn't mean to, and don't worry it is okay".

 

When he said the last sentence he looked after Tom in the hallway and the look on Amelia face told him that she understood what he ment. "Oh Zac, I.."

 

"Ami, there is no need for you to explain, and I would like to be alone now, okay ?" He nodded towards the door and turned his face away, letting go of her hand.

 

He could hear she was hesitating, but then she walked out and he closed his eyes, it was better this way.

 

When Tom came back with the doctor he looked around for Amelia. Zac looked at him. "I think she might need you Tom".

 

A expression he couldn't quite read ran over Toms features, then he shook his head lightly and left, probably to find Amelia, Zac thought, to give her what he couldn't.

 

He looked at the doctor, they had a lot of things to talk about, there was a lot to be done and that had to be the most important thing right now.

 

It was a good thing that Amelia didn't know the truth, she had been so relieved when she found him, believing he had just been out to get some fresh air and he didn't want to shatter her illusions.

 

He had been standing on the ledge, he had been praying for the first time in a long time, he had searched his heart for an answer and he had asked for a sign, whether to let himself fall into the ravine and drown in his sorrows.

 

And there she was, beautiful as an angel she had come for him and pulled him away from the ledge, even though part of it might be letting her go, she had still saved him on the utmost limit.


	15. Progress and still no difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac has started working for it.. but still pushes Ami away

*Ami*  
"I don't know, I thought there might be a change, but no it is still the same with him". Amelia pressed herself into Tom, sobbing and he put his arms protectively around her.

 

It was three days later and Amelia had thought she saw a change in Zac that day by the lake. She had hoped it was a light in the darkness, but ever since he had been back exactly were he was before, keeping her at an arms distance.

 

Tom sighed and rested his cheek on the top of her head. "I hoped to darling, hoped so much".

 

She felt it again, her brain and heart was a big mess of tangled threads, pulling in all directions, getting more and more entwined and she couldn't find the one to pull to unravel it all.

 

So she did the only thing that kept it all from falling apart these days, she let her mouth finds Tom’s and kissed him like it was her only way of breathing.

 

Her hands found his soft curls, he had let them grow out and he looked younger with them, she loved those curls.

 

He moaned when she pulled lightly on them and pulled her closer to him. She could feel him burning to take it a step further, if nothing else his obvious erection pressing against her thigh would have given him away.

 

But she wasn't ready to take the next step, she knew the moment she did that she would have made her choice and there would be no going back, she would have chosen the tread to pull and would only be able to watch what unravelled when she did so.

 

Luckily Tom didn't seem to be willing to take that step either, he never tried anything more, never pressed her to move further and she was thankful for that.

 

She still hoped… dreamt that Zac would come back, that something could relight his spark, his passion, turn on his beautiful smile again, but it got harder and harder to keep the faith.

 

He had told his family and friends they were not welcome. He didn't want them seeing him like this and he didn't really speak to them either, so Amelia had to calm them and make them believe it was slowly going in the right direction.

 

Tom had also forbidden his family to come, but it was more about saving them the long trip. He talked to them often and he would be well enough to travel home in a couple of weeks.

 

Luke and Jasper had put their heads together on what to release to the press, which was as little as possible, but they were looking forward to Tom being back home soon, then the rumours about him would at least stop.

*Zac*  
Zac worked hard, very hard, probably harder than he had done in his entire life and that said a lot.

 

But he still kept Amelia away, he couldn't stand her pitying him, he wouldn't have her see him fail over and over.

 

It hurt pushing her away, especially knowing Tom was there with open arms every time, but right now he had to, if he could mend it afterwards, well he didn't know.

 

And he didn't actually know if he wanted to, not that he had stopped loving her, not in any way, but he knew Tom would be so much better for her, much less baggage.

 

No matter how hard he worked, how much progress there was, he knew he would never be fully okay, never be exactly the same and he still didn't know how much and what could be healed.

 

No to him it was most important that she was happy and got all of her dreams, and he knew Tom could give her just that and even more, and he wasn't sure he could do that any longer.

 

But he had gotten his sign, he knew in his heart that God had a plan for him, his life wasn't over yet, even though it had felt that way for a very long time.

 

He was training his legs and there had been small progress, today he had walked two steps before he fell, but he didn't complain and he could feel his right arm was almost healed now, a little stiff, but it would always be due to the screws and plate in his shoulder.

 

He got massages from the physiotherapist twice a day and forced himself to massage and touch his skin as much as possible and sometimes it was like he actually felt something.

 

And he also talked to a psychologists twice a day, he tried to be open and believe it could help him, but he refused medication, he didn't feel it was the right thing for him.

 

He knew there was a long way and lots of work still to do, but he just had to keep fighting and hope it wasn't to late.


	16. Crossing the line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami Finally gives up

One week later  
*Ami*  
"Hi Zac, how are you ? You look much better". Amelia came into his room, she still had no luck getting through to him and her hope was dying.

 

He looked up at her, at least he reacted, but his eyes were still cloudy and empty. "Do I ? Well I hadn't noticed".

 

"Zac please, I heard the doctor say that you were making progress, that you legs has gotten much better". She smiled at him happily.

 

She had been so happy when she heard the doctor tell a nurse, but she didn't understand why no one had told her.

 

He looked out the window. "It is nothing special, nothing to get worked up about, it probably won't get any better than this".

 

"Please don't say that, when it has started getting better, then there is hope for more progress". She smilingly put her hand on top of his.

 

He pulled his hand away like she had literally burned his skin. "Just don't Ami, don't think that just because I can take a couple of fucking steps on my own, I will be okay in a moment, I will never be the same".

 

"Zac that doesn't matter, none of us is ever going to be the same after all of this and it is fine, I can live with that". She felt desperation rise in her throat choking her.

 

She was staring at him, waiting for an answer, for an reaction, to be honest she didn't know what he looked like by now, his beard was big and thick and his hair a mop of tangled curls, sticking out in every direction, he looked like he had a role as a caveman.

 

"But you are not going to, I don't want you to live with it Ami". He closed his eyes and turned his face away.

 

She kept a sob back, she felt that this was the moment she lost him, that this was it, it was over and done, he had thrown down the gauntlet.

 

Carefully she pulled of her ring and placed it on the table, then she left without saying anything else, there was nothing more to be said.

*Zac*  
He sighed, that was it, she had finally given up on him, he had lost her forever, after all that had happened, everything they had gone through, it was after all to late.

 

But it was best this way, now she was free to be happy, to have a normal life, get all her dreams fulfilled and he knew who she went to right now, who was waiting with open arms.

 

It hurt, he felt no resentment towards any of them, it wasn't really their fault, it was just the way it was.

 

He got up and carefully walked the three steps to the table, he picked up the ring and put it in his pocket. She should have kept it, he would never have any use for it. He knew that, there would never be anyone else, she would forever posses his heart fully and completely.

*Ami*  
Amelia literally threw herself into Toms arms, she didn't know what else to do to stop the throbbing pain in her chest.

 

"Ami ? What is happening ? You seem upset". Tom looked at her with confusion, but she just kissed him, wanting, desperately.

 

Her tongue almost forced its way into his mouth, plundering it, her hands entangled in his hair, he gasped in surprise at her attack.

 

She didn't know what got into her, but everything was already lost, she had lost him and she was desperately searching for something to ease the pain, something to hold her together.

 

And the only thing keeping her sane these days were Tom, his kisses and soft caresses were like lotion on her torn soul, but right now it wasn't enough, she had to have more, to have him fully.

*Tom*  
Tom could feel something was different, something had happened, she was much more aggressive and he felt like she had just erased that line, just waiting for him to join her on the other side.

 

It was hard for him to think clearly, her hands were on his skin under his shirt and left burning trails on him, her mouth was caressing his neck and he heard himself moan deeply.

 

His brain just crashed and his reflexes kicked in, he grabbed her, pushing her down on his bed, his hands roaming under her T-shirt, finding her breasts, caressing them.

 

She moaned and writhed, yes she had clearly made her choice, she had chosen him, he should be over the moon, but why then did it hurt ? Why did it make him feel like a criminal ?

 

Suddenly something dawned on him, deep down in his subconsciousness and kicked his brain back into gear, he grabbed her hand, stopping her from pulling of his shirt.

 

"Ami where is your ring ?" He had realised her engagement ring was gone, she had worn it all the time since Zac proposed.

 

She sighed and looked at him, the pain and sorrow clear in her eyes. "I gave it back to him, he is gone. I have lost him and I couldn't keep it".

 

Tom bit his lip and closed his eyes this wasn't easy at all, there was a few things he would love more than to make love to her, to have her fully, but not in this way.

 

She tried kissing him, but he pushed her away gently. "Ami darling, could you just wait here please ? There is something I really have to do".

 

She nodded looking a bit confused and he got up and left the room, he had no choice, there was something he had to take care of and it was now or never.


	17. Pushing his buttons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom makes one last attemp to make Zac react

*Tom*  
Tom opened the door to Zac’s room, he was sitting in a chair, talking to the doctor and looked up with confusion when Tom walked in without knocking. "Hi Tom, what are you doing here ?"

 

"I hope that it is okay, I would like a word with Zac alone". Tom looked at the doctor, the doctor looked at Zac who nodded, then the doctor got up and left.

 

Zac looked up at him, his eyes asking questions. "What is it Tom ? I thought you would be with Ami".

 

"I was Zac, we have to talk about this". Tom sighed, at least Zac seemed to be present, he actually looked directly at him.

 

Zac bit his lip. "I already know Tom. I could see it between you two right away, it is okay, I harbour no ill feelings towards any of you".

 

"Well you should. You should be furious with me. You should slap me into next week for God's sake". Tom couldn't handle him seemingly not caring.

 

Zac sighed and slowly stood up it made Tom happy to see him being able to do that on his own now. "Tom I told you to go for it and I pushed her away, knowing I pushed her into your arms".

 

"Tell me one thing Zac, do you still love her ? Honestly and for real ?" Tom was staring into his eyes.

 

Zac stared back, the pure pain in his eyes hurt Tom. "Yes Tom, I do love her, more than anything else and that is why all I wish for her to be happy".

 

"Fuck you, that is utter bullshit. The Zac I know would fight for her, he wouldn't just give her away like she meant nothing". Tom was getting angry with him and his voice was a bit harsh.

 

Zac send him an angry glare, his voice rising in volume. "Well maybe I am not the Zac you know anymore".

 

"You can fucking say that again. He would never just give up and he would never ever just smile and accept that another man was kissing his fiancee". Tom said grinding his teeth, his jaw tensed.

 

Zac looked like he had slapped him. "I don't need to know what the two of you are doing okay ? At least be gentleman enough to keep that to yourself".

 

"No Zac, because you need to hear this. You need to know exactly what you made her do. Not because she don't love you, she loves you more than you could ever understand, but you have hurt her so much". Tom was breathing fast. He ran his hand through his hair and kept going. "She was heartbroken, so crushed by your rejections that she threw herself into my arms the day you pushed her".

 

"Tom I told you, I don't want to hear this, I don't want to know what you are doing or for how long you have been doing it, please leave and promise me to treat her well". Zac looked almost in pain.

 

Tom shook his head. "Not before I have said what I need to say Zac. I am not stupid, I know whom she is thinking about every times she is kissing me. Who it is she longs for, even if she tries to hide it and it ain't me". 

 

"Tom please stop, just stop". Zac pressed is eyes hard together, like he hoped that he could make Tom disappear like that.

 

He waited for Zac to look at him. "No I fucking won’t, it is the truth and you need to hear it. You are the one she wants, maybe it will change with time, it probably would, but she is still hoping against all odds that you will come back".

 

"Tom she deserves better, she deserves someone who can take care of her, I am not good enough for her". He looked heartbroken.

 

Tom was angry now, angry with Zac for not reacting, he had fought so hard for her and now he just gave up. "You know what Zac, you are completely right".

 

Zac looked like he had hit him. "She deserves a man who won't just give up. One who is going to be there for her even when it is hard. Someone who will get of his lazy ass and fight for her".

 

"Tom she is yours, could you please just let me be ?" Zac looked away, his long frame slumping.

 

Tom clenched his hands. Okay he had tried, really tried, he was done being nice, the gloves was of and he threw the last thing he had in his head, if this didn't get an reaction he would give up.

 

His voice turned cold. "Fine Zac, so you don't want her ? You are a bloody idiot to let her go, but hey that is your loss. I gave you the chance to show that you still deserve her. So now I am going to leave, she is waiting for me right now Zac and I am going down there to fuck her until she forgets you even exist". Tom was screaming it at him, something that almost never happened.

 

Zac stood like paralysed and Tom was about to turn and leave when a blinding pain shot through his head and he found himself sprawled on the floor.

 

Zac was standing over him, glaring angrily down at him, his eyes burning. "You better keep your fucking hands of her Hiddles".

 

Fuck his jaw hurt like hell were Zac’s fist had struck him, but he still found himself smiling, when Zac stomped over to open the door. 

 

"Zac ?" Something had just dawned on Tom and he was staring wide eyed at his friend, one hand on his throbbing jaw.

 

Zac snapped around, and had to lean on the doorframe not to lose his balance. "What Tom ? Do you have more shit to spew out ?" 

 

"You are walking ? For fucks sake Zac, you are actually walking". Tom slowly got to his feet, making sure to keep a certain distance, just in case Zac wanted to hit him again.

 

Zac looked down over himself, then he looked at Tom and shrugged, before turning and walking out the room.


	18. Pulling the right tread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac goes to Ami

*Ami*  
Amelia sat on the edge of the bed, her brain running wild rabbit trails. She was waiting for Tom to come back. She tried once again to untangle the threads, but they just seemed to knot more up.

 

She felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest and she tried desperately to keep herself in one piece. She knew Tom loved her, that he would treat her like a princess.

 

And she did love Tom, maybe not in the right way, but she could live with it. If she had to be alone she would fall to pieces and never pick herself up again.

 

She heard the door open and expected it to be Tom coming back, she was ready to accept him, hoping it could push away the pain if only shortly.

 

"Ami ?" No she had to have heard wrong, her head snapped up, no it really was Zac standing in the doorway.

 

She stared at him, how had he come there ? And why ? He leaned on the door frame, but there was no wheelchair in sight, had he walked ? "Zac ?"

 

"You probably expected someone else right ?" He let go of the door frame and walked towards her, a bit stiff but quite sure on his feet.

 

She looked at the floor, not knowing what to say. "I.. I.. Did you walk all the way down here ?"

 

"Yes of course I walked here. I came to get you back, to find you. Sorry it took some time, but I promised to always find you". He looked at her.

 

She stood up slowly, it was like something started to pull at all the strings at once. "Zac.. I .. Tom.. I am so truly sorry".

 

"I know Ami and there is just one thing I need you to tell me, do you still love me ?" He stopped a couple of steps from her.

 

She went to him and pushed the wild curls away from his face. His eyes met hers, they had that very special colour they sometime got, not brown and not green but a mix and they were burning into hers.

 

She almost started crying and gently said. "Hi there Zac, there you are. I thought you would never find you way back to me and yes I love you, more than anything else in the whole world".

 

"And what about Tom ? Do you love him ?" His eyes were searching hers, he looked a bit nervous.

 

She didn't tell him that that was the second thing he asked. "Yes I do love Tom, but not like I love you".

 

"I think I can live with that. Just don't go around kissing him anymore, because then I have to hit him again, and honestly I don't want to". His mouth twisted into a lopsided grin.

 

She looked at him wide eyed, she hated if she was the reason for their friendship to get ruined. "You hit Tom ?"

 

"Yes, but believe me, he was asking for it. So I guess now the air is cleared and we can move on with a clean slate". He looked at her.

 

She hoped Tom was okay, but somewhere inside her it felt really good that Zac had stepped up to fight for her. "So what now Zac ?"

 

"Now I am going to kiss you, like I should have done a long time ago". He grabbed her, pulled her into his arms and then his lips was on hers, soft, warm and demanding.

 

And it felt like he reached inside her and pulled at exactly the right tread, the one that made it all untangle and the other threads to fall away and there was only that one strong tread left, the one connecting her heart with his.

 

It was like coming home, her hands running around his neck and up in his hair, tugging at it lightly. "Uhm Zac, just one more thing sweetie".

 

"What is it baby ?" He was kissing down her neck and she writhed and giggled because his beard was tickling her.

 

She grabbed his beard, shaking it lightly. "Can we please get rid of this and do something about your hair ? I love you beard and your curls, but this is a bit to much".

 

"So not digging the caveman look ? Okay then I better do something about it". He grinned and kissed her again.

*Tom*  
None of them saw Tom standing in the doorway, he was smiling to himself. Yes he loved her and he would have loved to be with her, but she belonged with Zac, he had no doubt about that.

 

He still felt bad about letting himself get caught up in his feelings, but the pain he had felt lately was gone, now only his jaw hurt.


	19. A last kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami thoughs things through with Tom.. and Zac gets a shave and a haircut

*Ami*  
"Hi Tom, are you okay ?" Amelia walks into his room, it was evening and Zac had gotten hold of a hairdresser to do something about his hair and beard, so she decided to check on Tom.

 

He smiled at her, his jaw was badly bruised, but other ways he looked like himself. "Hi Ami, what have you done with Zac ?"

 

"He is getting a shave and a haircut, thank God". She said with a small grin and sat down in the other chair.

 

Tom nodded. "Well that was about time, but how is he ? I talked to the doctor, apparently he has been working really hard since the day he disappeared".

 

"Yes he has really made progress, his legs are almost functioning normally now. He needs to keep up his sessions with the psychologist for some time, but he is a lot better and he has gotten the feeling back in his face and partially on the arms and hands". She smiled happily.

 

Tom smiled back at her and winced, it clearly hurt to smile. "I am so happy to hear that, and I am beyond happy that he finally woke up, you two belong together".

 

"I am so sorry Tom. I am sorry about what happened. I feel I used you and I am sorry he hit you". She looked at him apologetically.

 

He sighed and shaked his head. "It is fine Ami. I have no regrets and I don't feel used and it was more than deserved that he hit me. I was saying some really harsh things".

 

"You saying harsh things ? What did you say ?" She looked at him with surprise, she had a hard time imagining that.

 

Tom blushed and avoided eye contact. "Uhm I just think I am going to keep that to myself, but I am never again telling Zac that I can take him, damn he packs a mean punch".

 

"Are you okay Tom ? That bruise looks pretty painful". She looked at his jaw, it would take a long time before that was back to normal.

 

Tom shrugged. "Except for three loose teeth and a gash in my jawbone, then well yes I am fine".

 

"Whoops, he really hit you hard". She clamped a hand over her mouth. She felt bad for Tom and felt a bit guilty, but she hadn't known Zac could hit that hard and honestly she found it a bit hot.

 

Tom yawned and stretched. "I have gotten green lights to fly home, so I will be leaving early tomorrow".

 

"I am so happy for you Tom, but I am going to miss you". She sent him a sad smile.

 

He reached his hand over to push a strain of hair behind her ear. "I am going to miss you too, but you got Zac now and he needs you. I think it is a good thing for everyone that I keep some distance for a while". 

 

"You are probably right Tom, I better get back to Zac now". She stood up slowly.

 

"Tom stood up too, pulling her into a warm hug, she looked up at him and he ghosted his lips over hers. One last kiss, knowing that if Zac knew he wouldn't get away with a couple of loose teeth.

 

"See you Tom". She let go of him and hurried out from his room. She was happy that she had gotten things talked through with Tom, he would always hold a special place in her heart.

 

"Zac ? Are you here ?" She walked into his room, but he was nowhere to be seen.

 

Then the bathroom door opened and he walked out, only wearing a pair of low hanging sweatpants, rubbing his wet hair with a towel. "Oh hi baby".

 

She just stood there staring at him, with her mouth slightly open. He had lost a bit of weight, but the hard training the last couple of weeks had worked wonders on his chest muscles and abs.. not to mention those biceps.

"Ami, is something wrong ? You look like you have seen a ghost or something". He looked at her a bit confused.

 

She walked over to him, letting her hands run up his chest, then she kissed him passionately. Her hands was in his hair, it was cut short at the sides now, with some length at the top, the water making it curl a bit.

 

"And you are not scratchy anymore". She let her hand slide over his newly shaved cheek, feeling the soft smooth skin.

 

His hands where on her waist and he smiled sweetly at her. "Nope, it is kind of nice getting that of, I think I will stick to stubbles for a while".

 

"I think that is marvellous, it looks so damn sexy on you". She said, her hands trailing over his strong shoulders.

 

He rested his forehead against hers and she knew it was a big issue for him that he hadn't regained the ability to get an erection, they had talked about it earlier and she had told him that it didn't matter, she still loved him.

 

"You do realise that you knocked three of Toms teeth loose and made a gash in his jawbone right ?" She looked mildly disapproving at him.

 

He did look a bit surprised, but then he smiled. "Se I always said that I could take him in a fight".

 

"But now I get it, you have used your arms a lot in your training right ?" She let her hands run over his biceps. She had always loved his strong arms, but they had gotten even more impressive.

 

He grinned and flexed his arms just a bit. "Well I guess you can say I have, you kind of need to when the legs are troublesome".

 

She kissed him softly, she loved him with her whole being and she wanted to be with him no matter what, but she did hope he regained the use of his last organ too, because she was so damned turned on by him right now and wanted nothing more than to just jump him.


	20. Let him have his fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac works around the problem

*Zac*  
"Baby, I was thinking if you would like to stay here with me tonight ?" Zac let a finger trail gently over her cheek, he really hoped that she wanted to stay with him.

 

She looked at him lovingly, he loved that she was looking at him like that again. "Of course, I would love that".

 

The bed was wide enough to fit them both, if they just stayed close together and none of them had a problem with that.

 

After he had brushed his teeth, he stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed. Even though not all of his feeling senses had returned, he still wanted her as close as possible.

 

Luckily he could now feel her kisses on his mouth and neck, he could feel her hands in his hair and he could feel her soft skin and enticing curves under his hands.

 

She came out from the bathroom and he looked at her, she was wearing one of his t-shirts, having her hair loose down around her shoulders. In his eyes she was the most beautiful and sexy just like this.

 

"Come here my beautiful". He lifted the blanket and she crawled down next to him, he pulled her against him and he felt his heart swell with happiness.

 

She gently dried his tears away and looked at him so very lovingly. "Please don't cry Zac".

 

"I just love you so very much and I am so grateful to have you here". He rested his forehead against hers, his arms holding her close.

 

She smiled at him. "I love you very much too and I am beyond grateful to have you back".

 

"Even when I still can't.. You know .." He bit his lip, he couldn't help it, it just was a big deal to him.

 

Her soft hands slided up around his neck, pulling lightly at the hair. "Yes Zac, for your sake I hope that will get okay too, but if it doesn't we just find a way around that, you mean more to me than that".

 

He kissed her lovingly, wondering how on earth he could have been stupid enough to almost let this wonderful woman disappear from him forever.

 

The kiss got deeper, more heated and his hands slid up under her T-shirt, oh the feel of her soft skin under his hands, it was the only thing he had missed even more than her caresses.

 

He pulled of the T-shirt and let his eyes take her in, she was so exquisitely beautiful, that he had a hard time finding words to describe her.

 

She was biting her lip and looking up at him through heavy eyelids, her eyes told him she was turned on. "What are you doing Zac ?"

 

"Working on finding a way around it". He send her a teasing grin, he wanted to touch her, kiss her, caress every inch of her, to do something for her.

 

His tongue ran from her belly button and up her body, her skin quivered and she gasped, her voice a bit hoarse. "Zac you don't have to, it is okay".

 

"Shh please let me have my fun okay ?" He knew she was just trying to protect him from getting hurt, from feeling inferior.

 

She looked at him and then pulled him up to kiss him deeply. "Okay, I promise to keep quiet".

 

"Oh no, I want to hear you moan baby, preferably loud enough to make the night nurse come check if you are alright". He winked at her and she blushed deeply.

 

He breathed in deeply, there was just one thing he had to ask her, something he just couldn't handle yet. "Just one thing baby, you can touch as much as you like as long as your hands stay above my belly button, okay ?"

 

She nodded and he kissed her softly, her hands already entangled in his hair and he savoured the feeling.

 

His mouth travelled down her neck and his hands caressed her breasts softly, she was already moaning lightly and the sound made him smile against her skin.

 

Her nipples where strutting, begging for his touch and his lips caught one, his tongue playing with it. A warm feeling was spreading through his stomach, but that was the only physical reaction he got.

 

He kissed her greedily down over her stomach and she writhed gasping, he loved seeing her like this, in the throes of passion, so completely his.

 

She looked down on him, he winked at her, sliding down between her thighs, spreading her legs. He could see her sex was swollen and wet and he did feel a slight pull low in his abdomen.

 

He let his fingers slide in between her wet folds, she was so soft and warm. He let the tips of his fingers run along the edge of her entrance, gathering her juices, before moving to circle her clitoris that grew in response.

 

Her breathing was fast and her moans got deeper, he lowered his head, kissing her center like he would kiss her mouth and she gasped, pressing her up against him.

 

He grabbed her hips, with one hand, holding her gently in place, letting his mouth and tongue explore every inch of her, kissing, licking and sucking.

 

As he let to fingers slide into her warmth she whimpered, oh shit she felt so good and he felt a deep longing to be able to give her what she really wanted right now, but he pushed the feeling away.

 

He found her G-spot and let his knuckles graze over it with each thrust of his fingers, she was writhing a lot now, moaning deeply, looking like she started to get frustrated over him holding her.

 

"Oh God, Zac please faster, harder, now". She was begging him, close to her climax, but instead he slowed down, teasing her, he knew she was about to lose all control and he wanted to see that.

She was thrashing, whimpering and moaning, and he felt sorry enough for her to up the pressure and tempo, whispering softly. "Cum hard for me my love".

 

And when he was blowing on her clitoris she did just that, she bit into his pillow to hide her screams of passion and he felt her cramp hard around his fingers.

 

The same second she was breathing again, his mouth was on her clitoris, sucking it between his lips, his fingers back on her g-spot and after only seconds another orgasm ripped through her.


	21. A reminder for Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami and Zac sends Tom on his way

*Ami*  
When Amelia woke up the next morning, she was pretty sure she still had feathers in her mouth as she had actually bitten a hole in his pillow trying not to scream.

 

Her cheeks got heated by the memory, it had been so amazing. He really knew some tricks. Even with the situation being as it was and she knew that no matter what, she would never go wanting in that area, but for his sake she hoped he would be able to sooner or later.

 

She could hear that Zac was still asleep, his breathing deep and steady. He was pressed against her, one arm under her head and the other protecting around her waist, the hand resting on her stomach.

 

One of his long legs was wrapped over her legs and she was pretty happy that she didn't have to pee, because she couldn't move at all, instead she snuggled closer to him.

 

"Morning my love". His voice still heavy with sleep, when he nuzzled his nose against her neck, she turned her face to kiss him softly.

 

They got up and dressed to go say goodbye to Tom. Amelia was a bit nervous about how the atmosphere between Zac and Tom would be.

 

But she hadn't needed to worry, there was actually no tension to speak of in any of them and she admired how strong their friendship had to be, if they could just cross out everything and forget it.

 

"Take good care of yourself and let us know when you are home safe". She hugged Tom, but made sure it couldn't be misunderstood in any way.

 

Tom hugged her back, his jaw look awful today. "I will, my mother and sister has already checked five times what time my plane lands. So I am in for the five star treatment at my moms for at least a couple of days".

 

She smiled, it was a good thing that he had someone to take care of him and she hoped he listened to the doctors and wouldn't work to hard in the future, he needed to mind his heart.

 

Tom was a little hesitant, but then he pulled Zac into a hug. Zac sighed, then he hugged him back, maybe just a bit harder than needed, making Tom gasp.

 

Tom looked at Zac in surprise. "God damn Zac, now I get why it felt like getting hit with a brick. What the hell have you done with your arms ?" 

 

"Well apparently it is a very good upper body workout when your legs don't work properly". He said with a lopsided grin.

 

Tom leaned into Zac and Amelia didn't hear him whisper. "Take good care of her Zac, and get that ring back on her finger where it belong okay ?"

 

"Of course Tom and thank you for taking care of her when I weren't capable". Zac looked him square in the eyes.

 

Tom send him an apologetic smile. "Uh, it was so absolutely my pleasure. I hope we are okay Zac. I really don't want to lose any of you as friends".

 

"We are okay Tom. That jaw looks to hurt like hell, that has to be punishment enough". Zac answered with a small smile, then he said. "But Hiddles ?"

 

Tom who had been walking towards the car turned around and looked at him asking. "Yes Zac ?"

 

"If you ever touch her inappropriately again, then you will be playing Frankenstein's monster for the rest of your career after I get my hands on you". Zac sad in a warning tone, but then he smiled.

 

Tom bit his lip and answered with a small grin. "Yup, that is received and memorised".


	22. Finally home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has arrived in London and Zac gets Well enough to get home too

*Zac*  
Tom had arrived in London without trouble, but to a big media circus. Everyone wanting to know where he had been and what had happened, and then he got spoiled by his mother, at least that was what his texts said.

 

He had made a lot of progress both physical and psychological himself, especially after accepting Amelia's help and a week later he could leave the hospital to go home.

 

They had feared coming home to a destroyed house, but he had called his father and incredibly enough his house had only suffered minor damage, which had already been fixed.

 

When they arrived in LA the city was almost unrecognisable, of course it wasn't all back to normal, but it had been cleaned and people was rebuilding everywhere.

 

They spend the first week finding back to a somewhat normal life, talking about what they wanted to do now.

 

Amelia wasn't longer sure she wanted to persuade a singing career. She needed some more time to think, and he had said he would support her no matter what she chose.

 

Zac invited everyone for a big barbecue and apologised for shutting them of during his time in the hospital, but he had been in a really dark place.

 

Joel told him he was a big idiot, but that they still loved him, because they had always known he was exactly that.

 

Amelia knew he still had days sometime where he didn't felt good enough and she did everything to show him that he was more than good enough for her.

 

Zac was standing in the bathroom, he was staring at the ring in his hand, his family and friends had just gone home and they had forgiven him for shutting them out.

 

He sighed, he had waited to offer her the ring back, hoping he could be fully the man she deserved first, but there were limits to how long he wanted to wait.

 

His legs worked perfectly now, even though he could sometimes lose his balance and he was almost back to being himself, but he was going to continue to see a psychologist every second week.

 

And his sense of feeling had returned to. It was a little blurry sometimes, especially if he got stressed, but it wasn't bad and that should be a really good thing, but trouble was that he was still unable to get an erection at all.

 

That was why he hadn't told Amelia that the sense of feeling had returned. He didn't want her to think it had anything to do with her, because it most definitely didn't.

 

The psychologist had said that it probably was some kind of psychic blocking, as there should no longer be a physical problem, he just didn't know what it was.

 

Amelia at least seemed happy enough, also with their sexlife and he really did everything he could to make her happy and pleasure her, he didn't want her to feel she missed out.

 

His voice sounded loud in the small closed room, but Amelia was still in the garden and wouldn't hear him. "She loves you, that should be the most important thing, now pull it together".

 

He needed to convince himself and find the courage to do what he had promised Tom.

 

But he was sure she missed it after all and he missed the intimacy of the intercourse, sometimes so much it hurt, but he didn't expected it to happen anymore.

 

He had wondered if it was okay for him to propose to her, knowing the possibly never would have a normal sexlife, it was a lot to ask of her.

 

But he loved her so much, and he thought they would find a solution together, in a weak moment he had even entertained the idea of letting Tom step in, but he knew he couldn't live with that and she would most likely slap him if he suggested it.

 

He really hoped she didn't feel she owed him a yes, just because she had said yes last time, the situation was different. He was another man and he wanted her to answer from her wishes now.

 

He put the ring back in his pocket and sighed deeply, then he smiled weakly at himself in the mirror and went out to find her.


	23. Things are poking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac has more than one surprise for Ami

*Ami*  
"Ami ?" She heard Zac’s voice and turned towards it. She was standing in the garden in the warm evening, a glass of white wine in her hand.

 

He came towards her from the house and she smiled at him. He was walking almost normally now and she was so proud of him, he had really worked hard. 

 

She thought he looked amazing. He had let his beard grow back out, but keeping it short and trimmed and he was wearing a pair of very well fitting jeans and a green button down shirt, with the top buttons open.

 

He gently took the glas from her and put it on the table. "Sweetie, I have something I want to ask you, but you have to promise to really think about it and answer me honestly okay ?"

 

"Of course Zac, what is it ?" She looked at him wondering what this could be about.

 

He grabbed both her hands and kneeled in front of her, her heart felt like it skipped a couple of beats. "Ami, this time I can do it right and you deserve that".

 

"I love you above anything else and that I will always do, you are the most beautiful, most amazing and most patient woman in the world and I really hope you will accept the ring back and that you still want to marry me". He said softly.

 

She nodded, tears running down her cheeks. "Yes Zac of course, there is nothing I would love more and I have just been waiting for you to ask".

 

He put the ring on her finger and she helped him up, which still was a bit hard for him without help, and she kissed him lovingly.

 

She had feared that he had been so hurt about her returning the ring, that he might not want to give it back to her, and she wanted nothing more than to be his wife.

 

He sat down on the edge of the sunbed and pulled Amelia into him, she sat down on his lap, facing him and kissed him softly. "I love you so much baby".

 

"I love you too Zac". She kissed him again, her hands running up in his hair. His tongue was running over her lips and she opened her mouth, his tongue found hers, caressing it softly.

 

His hands was running up her thighs and she moaned lowly against his lips, before sucking on his tongue and pulling at his hair.

 

"Zac ?" She mumbled against his mouth, something had just caught her attention.

 

He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her, his eyes like melted chocolate. "What is it my love ?"

 

"What is that in your pocket ? It is kind of poking me". She moved a little to sit better.

 

He bit his lip, a smile lurking at the corner of his mouth, his voice quite amused. "Uhm baby, I don't have anything in my pocket".

 

"But I can clearly ..". She stopped herself, she had just realised what he was saying and gasped.

 

He kissed her down her neck and she could feel he was smiling. "The doctor said it was a psychic blocking, well that seems to be gone".

 

"Which just happened to be right at the moment when I accepted your proposal ? That is either the most romantic or the weirdest thing ever". She stroked his cheek softly.

 

He let his hands slide down under her ass and stood up with her in his arms, she folded her arms and legs around him and squealed, he chuckled. "I think we should stick with romantic".

 

"You are not going to drop me are you ?" She looked at him a bit nervous, uncertain if he could keep his balance carrying her too.

 

He kissed her softly but intense. "Don't worry baby, I got it under control, trust me".  
And she did, knowing he would never do anything that could harm her, he carried her to the bedroom, putting her down next to the bed.

 

His hands slided on to her back and opened her dress, she let it slide down on the floor, he kissed her neck and shoulders, while sending her underwear the same way.

 

"You are so fucking beautiful and sexy baby". He smiled and kissed her, and she unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it of him.

 

She slided down on her knees and slowly opened his jeans, pulling them down, his erection was even more pronounced in only his boxers. She looked up at him, then pulled his boxers of too.

 

Oh no doubt it was back in full working order, she grabbed him and let her hand slide down over his full length, before leaning in, kissing the tip of it, making him moan deeply and pulling her up into his arms, kissing her deeply.

 

He pushed her gently down on the bed and she slided farther up, he was looking at her, an almost hungry look in his eyes, then he jumped on the bed and crawled over her.

 

His hands and mouth was all over her body and she gasped loudly. The look on his face and in his eyes would be enough to make her very hot. "Zac stop all that fooling around and take me, I can’t wait any longer".

 

He didn't let her say that twice, he was at least as impatient as her, and he entered her with a sound of absolute pleasure.

 

Amelia moaned and pressed her hips up against him, she had to admit that she had missed this, the feeling of him, the total connection.

 

He kept the eye contact, thrusting slowly and deeply, over and over. The mere feeling of him, the thing she had missed so much, was enough to make her inside start to contract and the orgasm build rapidly.

 

She could feel him getting close, his moaning got deeper and his thrusting faster, one of his hands slid down between them, finding her clitoris, playing with it.

 

His voice was raw when he whispered close to her ear. "Oh God baby, you are so fantastic".

 

When his orgasm made him gasp and then moan almost animalistic in her ear, and he felt him cum inside her, she totally unravelled, feeling herself contract hard chanting his name.


	24. Zac behave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac can’t keep his hands off Ami

"Zac you have to let me leave the bed, If I am to plan a wedding". She looked at him.  
It was about a week later and he had practically kept her hostage in the house apparently it was impossible for him to keep his hands of her for more than 15 minutes unless he was sleeping.

 

Not that she complained, so absolutely not, but they had a wedding to plan and only two weeks until the big day and that kind of demanded that she had just a bit of time without his hands and body all over her.

 

He made a really pouting face. "Right now ? Can't it wait just for half an hour or so ?"

 

"Zac you said that yesterday and how much did I get done ?" She asked him arching one eyebrow.

 

He rolled his eyes and smiled sweetly. "Well you almost made it out the front door one time".

 

"Yes and then you had to kiss me goodbye right ? And threw me over you shoulder carrying me back to bed". She crossed her arms and looked at him sternly.

 

His fingers was caressing her thighs. "It wasn't my fault, you were looking way to sexy. I simply had no choice, I couldn't let you go out in public like that".

 

"Like that ? I was wearing an ordinary summer dress. I think your brain isn't working quite right yet sweetie". She tried to ignore his soft caresses.

 

He just chuckled. "Hmm you might be right, but I don't really care, because in my world you are irresistibly beautiful and sexy no matter what you wear or don't wear".

 

"Please Zac be nice, or you are nice, but behave, you were the one that didn't think the wedding could wait and planning a wedding takes time". She looked pleadingly at him.

 

He pulled her into him and looked at her with the cutest expression. "Uhm would it help if I tell you that you don't have to worry ? I kind of have planned it all, except your dress and what else you need, like really hot lingerie and such".

 

"You did ? When did you do that ?" She looked at him with wide eyes, totally surprised, she hadn't expected that.

 

He chuckled and kissed her down her neck. "I got my little tricks, but don't worry, I promise you it is completely perfect, so no reason to worry".

 

"Well tell me what you have planned ?" He looked at him curiously she wasn't one of those brides that wanted to control everything, to her it was perfectly fine that he had taken care of it, she trusted him.

 

He shook his head. "Nope that is going to be a surprise, you have to wait until the day to find out".

 

"Oh you are evil". She hit him with a pillow, but he just grabbed her hands and rolled her over, so he was on top of her.

 

He was kissing her teasingly down the neck, his naked body and the weight of him made it hard for her to focus. "Zac, I need to call your sister, she promised to help me shop for my dress".

 

"Why can't I come with you ?" He looked at her questioning, while his hands just happened to find her breasts.

 

She had a hard time talking by now. "Because you can't see the dress before the wedding Zac, that is tradition".

 

"But the underwear, I could go with you out to buy your underwear, I could watch you try on the different kinds". He said with a very naughty grin.

 

She giggled. "Oh no, don't think for a second that I will agree to that, I know what would happen, and you would end up either arrested or banned forever, so just no".

 

"Okay then, but you have to wait for about half an hour before calling my sister, because I have to enjoy you just a little bit more first". He said, almost throwing himself at her.


	25. Where are we going ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost time for a wedding

Two weeks later  
*Zac*  
"Are you okay Zac ?" Joel asked him. He was waiting aboard the private jet with Joel, his family and friends. They waited for his sister and Amelia to arrive.

 

He had managed to keep the wedding plans a secret for her and now it was the day before their wedding. He really hoped he had made the right choice and that she would be happy.

 

He breathed in deeply, his right hand was trembling, but it always did that when he got stressed, one of the few little reminders he still had of his ordeal. "Well I am just nervous if this is the right way to do it, if she is going to be happy".

 

"Don't worry Zac. I am sure that it is the perfect wedding and she is going to love it". Joel put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

 

Then the limousine drove up next to the plane and Amelia got out with his sister. As always she looked stunning and soon she would finally be his wife, his forever.

 

He walked over to the stairs and greeted them. His sister hugged him, then he pulled Amelia into his arms, kissing her softly. "Are you ready for this my love ?"

 

"Yes, but I would be more ready if I knew were we are going ?" She looked at him pleadingly.

 

But he just shook his head grinning. "Nope, it is a secret and don't try to pry it from the others, Joel is the only one who knows and he ain't talking".

 

She sighed in resignation and he led her into the plane to be greeted by everyone else.

 

"You know a private jet like this has a pretty big bathroom". It was three hours later and he was whispering in her ear.

 

She looked at him pretending to be shocked and whispered back. "You can forget it Mr Levi. I am not letting you have Your Way with me in the bathroom with your whole family here".

 

"Well a man can try". He looked at her ever so sweetly, happy to have her sitting in his lap, hiding his erection, even though her sitting there was also the reason for it.

 

He felt like a teenager these days, without any kind of control over his hormones. It was kind of stupid, she only had to look at him a certain way, say something he thought sounded naughty, make a special movement or touch him, and he was ready to rip of her clothes and jump her.

 

Luckily for him she didn't complain, this wonderful, beautiful, sexy woman only told him no when he was being utterly improper, and that was probably a good thing.

*Ami*  
Amelia woke up when the plane landed, she had fallen asleep in Zac’s lap, she looked up at him. "Are we there now sweetie ?"

 

"No not yet, but soon, we are just picking up a couple of extra guests". He said smiling at her.

 

A that moment she heard some well known voices coming from the stairs, and she jumped up with wide eyes, running to the door and throwing herself around Luke’s neck, luckily for him Tom was right behind him or he had stumbled down the stairs.

 

"I am so happy to see you Luke". She hugged him and gave him a big kiss on his cheek.

 

The young publicist looked at her grinning. "Well hi there Ami, I am happy to see you too and I wouldn't miss this for anything".

 

He walked inside to greet the rest of the guests and Amelia found herself face to face with Tom, he smiled a bit uncertain. "Hi Ami, how are you doing ?"

 

"I am doing great Tom, more than great. What about you ? Are you doing good ?" She looked at him with soft eyes.

 

He smiled and hugged her warmly. "I manage Ami, but I can't say that I don't miss you. It is a joy to see you so happy".

 

"Thank you Tom, and I am so happy that you are here, it means a lot to the both of us". She kissed both his cheeks.

 

Then she pulled him with her in to meet the others, she was happy that Tom could be there, that Zac had forgiven him and especially that he had forgiven her.


	26. Their wedding day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally time for a wedding

*Ami*  
"It is time Ami". Linda stuck her head in the door and she nodded, taking one last look in the mirror, she felt beautiful and hoped that Zac would feel the same.

 

They had landed in Denmark late in the afternoon the day before and she had spend the night at her parents house with Linda.

 

She walked to the waiting limo and Linda helped her inside. "Oh Ami you look stunning, Zac is so gonna cry when he sees you".

 

"Well the way his hormones are acting up these days I actually fear a whole other reaction". Amelia said giggling and Linda broke down laughing at the thought.

 

She still didn't know where they were going, but she did have an idea and she loved Zac even more for doing this. No hollywood glamour and paps, just their family and friends in the beautiful danish summer.

 

And it was an exceptional beautiful summer day in the beginning of august with the sun high on the sky and the fields heavy with crops at they drove through the landscape.

 

She wasn't nervous. She knew that this was the right thing. All she wanted was to be married to him and spend the rest of her life with him.

 

She was now certain that her first thought about him back when they met was correct, he was utterly perfect, at least for her.

*Zac*  
"Zac relax, you have no reason to be this nervous, believe me she is not going to get cold feet and run of". Luke put a hand on his shoulder to keep him from pacing in front of the altar.

 

He smiled apologetic, he had no reason at all to doubt her, but he couldn't help being so damn nervous. "I know Luke, I know".

 

He looked out over the church, it was a beautiful old country church, surrounded by forest and yellow fields and he felt it was perfect for them.

 

Tom send him a reassuring smile. He was happy to have Tom, Luke and Joel there with him, it made him relax a bit more.

 

He was actually grateful that Tom was there. He knew very well that his friend was no way over Amelia, and he probably wished that he was the one she would walk down the aisle to, even though they didn't talk about it.

 

Then the music started and the doors opened, she walked in on her father's arm and he felt like everything else in the world stopped. She was so breathtakingly beautiful he couldn't believe it was possible.

 

She was wearing a long close fitting blonde dress, flying out from her knees and had a long vail in her hair. He had to focus, when he felt his body was about to react in a very inappropriate way for a church.

 

Next to him he heard Tom inhale sharply and he knew what his friend where thinking and he forgave him right away. He had no reason to be jealous, she were his and they both knew it.

*Ami*  
When she stepped into the church the first thing she saw was Zac at the altar and she could see him catch his breath as he saw her, she smiled happily.

 

He looked so handsome in a perfectly fitted black tuxedo. The same did Tom at his side and she felt a small pang of guilt, but pushed it away, today she wanted to be happy.

 

And she was, happy that she got to be his wife, happy that he had chosen this beautiful little church, the same she had been baptized in.

 

He kept eye contact with her during the whole ceremony, which to her surprise was in danish, and to her even bigger surprise he answered in danish too, loud and clear.  
What was no surprise at all was him having to dry tears from his eyes several times during the ceremony.

 

And finally she was his wife and he kissed her so passionately that Luke ended up clearing his throat extremely indiscreet.

 

When they had gotten hugs and well wishes from everyone, he helped her into a beautiful horse drawn carriage.

 

While they drove of he looked at her lovingly. "My beautiful wonderful wife, you look so amazing that I kind of just want to skip the party and bring you directly to the bridal suite".

 

She giggled when he pulled her close to him and kissed her lovingly and even if he could easily have tempted her right there, she knew she would regret later on.

 

"You look mighty handsome yourself, and since when do you understand and speak danish ?" She asked him.

 

He shrugged and chuckled. "Oh it wasn't like I needed to be fluent. I just spent a couple of nights when you were sleeping on learning the essentials".

 

"You are something quite different, but in the most perfect way". She kissed him softly, touched that he had done that for her.

 

He looked at her, his eyes so gentle and kind. "But I guess I better learn some more, because our kids should learn danish as well as english".

 

"You are the most perfect and amazing man in the universe, you do know that right ?" She said with tears of joy in her eyes, her heart feeling like it might burst with love.

 

They had the most amazing party at a big mansion nearby and an even more amazing honeymoon in Australia and Amelia was pretty sure her life were perfect now.


	27. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 years later

*Ami*  
"Are you okay baby ?" Zac looked at her with concern across the table. They were sitting in a nice restaurant having dinner.

 

She smiled a calm smile and put a hand on her stomach. "There was just a little bandit in here who felt like using mommys bladder as a soccer ball".

 

"Oh he is gonna be such a little trouble maker that one". He looked at her lovingly, his eyes so warm and soft.

 

Amelia send him a lopsided smile. "Yes, I have an inkling that he is going to be very much like his daddy".

 

"Do you even know how exquisitely beautiful you are when you are pregnant ?" He grabbed her hand, squeezing it softly.

 

She pulled a face at him. "Oh yeah, It is not like I look like a beached whale at all".

 

"Then you are the most beautiful beached whale ever. I can't seem to keep my eyes or hands of you". He said with a cheeky wink.

 

She arched one eyebrow. "Uh honey, that actually isn't anything new. That has never really been your strong side".

 

He just chuckled and sent her a look that told her about everything he wanted to do to her when they got home, which made he cheeks just a bit hot.

 

She was so happy that they still felt like this after all these years. It was their 6 years anniversary they were out celebrating and she loved him just as much as the day they got married, maybe even more if possible.

*Zac*  
Zachary opened the door for her and looked lovingly at his beautiful wife as she walked inside. He sighed deeply, to him she was still the most sexy woman in the world, even now heavily pregnant.

 

"Hallo we are back. You haven't fallen asleep on the couch have you old man ?" Zac poked his head i to the living-room.

 

Tom pulled a face at him. "You are well aware that you are still older than me right ?"

 

Amelia came into the living-room and hugged Tom closely. "Thank you for watching them sweetie".

 

"No problem at all, they are always a joy and so easy. They most definitely take after their mother". He said grinning and jumped out of the way of Zac’s fist aiming for his shoulder.

*Ami*  
Amelia looked lovingly at Tom. He still looked as amazingly handsome as ever. "What about you Tom, shouldn't you start thinking about kids ?"

 

Tom had gotten married about a year ago, to the most wonderful woman and Amelia couldn't be more happy for him.

 

He smiled secretively, then his face split in a huge grin. "Well in just about seven months, twins nonetheless".

 

"Oh God congratulations sweetie, I am so happy for you". She hugged him happily and Zac did the same, happy for his friend.

 

They told Tom goodnight and told him to say hi and congratulations at home. Then they snug into the kids room, their two little girls both sleeping soundly. Tom was a great babysitter.

 

"I almost can't believe they already turned 2 and 4 years old. I feel like it was yesterday you told me you were pregnant for the first time". Zac said, drying a single tear from his eye.

 

She sighed happily. "Yes it is incredible and very soon we are going to have a little boy as well".

 

"Yes and who knows, in a couple of years maybe a fourth one". He put his arms around her, and snuggled his face into her neck.

 

She let her hands snake up around his neck and kissed him softly. "Tell me are you never going to get enough ?"

 

"Nope, if you let me have my way we are going to have at least 3-4 more". He looked at her lovingly.

 

She shook her head resignedly. At least he was the most amazing father and he did at least, as much of the practical work around the kids as her, as well as playing with them. "Well lets see sweetie".

 

Amelia looked at her husband, she was so happy they hadn't just been for a moment like she had first thought, and that it hadn't been to late as she had feared, no they were truly forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Ami and Zac’s journey.. hope you enjoyed.


End file.
